Casper and Wolf meet the boys of Raimon!
by CasperNight1525
Summary: In this fan fiction. Wolf and Casper are two new girls just looking for their hotel, when they get lost and ask for help form a boy with an orange head band! And walk in on his get togeather for most of the soccer players and freinds he had made through.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Casper and Wolf bring their craziness into the Inazuma world? The boys should look out for the following items…**

***Cheese**

***Potato guns**

***Anything shiny that they might find lying on the ground**

***This should probably go at the top but they should most definitely look out for…. US!**

**Casper: Hi everyone!**

**Wolf: CHOCOLATE!**

**Casper: Why?**

**Wolf: Coz I feel like it!**

**Casper: *Pokes Wolf* No you don't!**

**Wolf: Your right, no I don't.**

**Casper: Well, anyways!**

**Wolf: I'm going to be helping Casper with the story seeing as it is our first time but I will be writing my own soon.**

**This is our first time writing a fan fiction so nothing bad and please review!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Inazuma Eleven we only own our OCs.**

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Wolf sighed, exasperated at how long it was taking them to find the hotel.

"Yeah sure we are!" Casper laughed until she walked face first into a tree.

Wolf laughed, "Maybe you should give me the map?" she snatched the map out of Casper's hand.

Casper blinked a few times before standing back up and looking around, "Hey, I think I dropped the…oh never mind." She muttered realising Wolf had taken the map off her.

Wolf frowned realising they had been going the wrong way for the last ten minutes, "Last time I ever let YOU hold the map." She muttered darkly.

Casper shrugged, "Well lets go ask for directions!" she said pointing at a nearby house.

"Wow! The first smart thing you have said all day!" Wolf rolled her eyes.

Turning her head to look at the house Wolf couldn't help but notice how lovely the scenery was. It was mid-winter and a light snow had fallen the night before, coating everything in a fine layer of white and giving it an almost magical appearance. Wolf shivered, being from Australia she had never seen snow before so it was all new to her. It was amazing.

Casper tugged at Wolf's arm because she had been distracted by the scenery, "Come on let's go! It freaking cold!" she yelled and then ran towards the house dragging Wolf behind her, her shoulder length black hair falling down to cover her crimson eyes.

Wolf regained her balance and started to catch up to Casper, her longer legs making it easy to overtake her. "Hurry up shorty!" She called over her shoulder, laughing at her friend who was shorter then her and had to take more steps to catch up with her larger stride.

Casper frowned and tugged on Wolf's silvery hair which had been tied up into a high ponytail that reached down to mid waist. Wolf spun around shooting Casper a death glare. Her eyes, one a shimmering sky blue and the other a pale white, seemed to gleam with a dangerous light.

"Stay away from the hair, girlie!" she growled at Casper, turning and striding towards the house she banged on the door loudly, maybe a little too loudly, due to her frustration.

Someone answered the door, a boy of about their own age, 14, with brunet hair and an orange headband, and chocolate eyes. He took one look at Wolf's death stare and immediately jumped back, which was when Casper decided to jump in to save the poor boy. Grinning she said, "Don't worry about her she is just being a grumpy fish…mind if we come in?" she smiled, "Thanks!" grabbing Wolf's arm she pulled her inside leaving the boy in the doorway with a stunned face unable to get any words out of his mouth.

Wolf tugged her arm out of Casper's grip and stormed into the lounge room, startling the group of boys that were lounging around in the chairs. She stopped dead in her tracks, "Somebody throwing a party?" she asked, looking around at the food laid out and the startled faces of the boys. She caught sight of a boy with teal hair tied in a ponytail and her first thought was, "Wow, he's cute."

"Hi!" she said, her mood immediately changing to hyperactive happy as she walked over and sat down beside the cute guy.

Casper burst into the room laughing. She waved at Wolf and looked at everyone, then pointed at a boy at the far end of the room with flaming red hair and accidently thinking out loud she said, "Man! His hair looks like a tulip!" and tilted her head sideways.

The guy jumped up, "What?" he said snarling.

Casper jumped, "What?" she looked at Wolf, "What did I do?"

Wolf immediately jumped to her friends rescue. "Don't worry 'bout her, she didn't mean it. She just lost all her smarticles when she walked into a tree earlier…Also she might be a bit hyped up on all the sugar she had in her weetbix this morning…and yesterday morning…and the day before that…and"

"OK! That's enough!" Casper cut her off clapping her hands together, "They don't need to know everything!" she laughed.

The teal haired boy sitting beside Wolf spoke up, "You really walked into a tree?" he asked.

Casper was about to reply when the brunet boy walked up behind her, "Who the heck are you two?" he asked and jumped back when Casper screamed causing everyone in the room to jump, "What?"

Casper pointed at someone behind the brunet kid, "Who is the hot blond guy?" she asked.

The blond boy with hip length hair looked up at Casper with a shocked expression. Casper grinned at him.

"Uh?" the blond boy muttered, "Mark who is she?" he asked.

"I don't know that's what I was asking!" Mark said.

Wolf stood up and walked over the brunet whose name is Mark, "I'm Wolf and this is Casper nice to meet ya'" she said holding out her hand.

Mark took her hand saying, "Well those are odd names."

Wolf stuck her tongue out at Mark, and reaching into her bag she pulled out a hand full of cheese bites and threw them at him.

"AW!" Casper winded, "That's was a waste of perfectly good cheese!" she grumped stamping her feet.

Wolf smiled, "Mind if we crash the party? Although we probably should have asked before." She skipped over and sat back down next to the teal haired guy, putting her arm around his shoulders, "So…what's your name?" she asked.

The teal haired boy blushed a little, "Nathan Swift." He said.

"Arabella Wolf." She smiled at him.

Casper looked back over at the blond boy and smiled. She ran over and kidded to a stop just before she knocked him over, "Sorry!" she gasped grabbing his shirt to steady herself, "I'm Casper Crimson Night!" she grinned.

"Byron Love." The blond boy said helping Casper to stop from falling by grabbing her upper arms.

"You two are beyond crazy!" said a boy with platinum blond hair.

"Thanks!...and you are?" Wolf said cheerfully.

"Axel Blaze." The boy said looking back at Mark, "Should we introduce everyone else to?"

After everyone was introduced, Wolf jumped up and started randomly spinning in circles.

"What the heck are you doing?" Burn yelled jumping out of her way.

"No idea!" She yelled back, grabbing his arms and pulling him around with her.

"Arrrghhh!" He yelled, trying to pull away. "Let go of me!"

Casper jumped up and down, "That looks like fun!" she giggled pulling Byron to spin with her.

Nathan was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat and Jordan, a boy with green hair tied in a ponytail, was in hysterics.

"This is a party right?" Wolf said excitedly, "You're supposed to dance…. Though normally there'd be music but I'm not too fussed."

A light bulb went off in Casper's head, and she started singing 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavine.

Xavier, a boy with red hair and green eyes, leaned over to whisper to Jude, a boy with brown dread locks and goggles, and said, "Maybe we should hide the cheese cubes from them?" pointing at the bowl of cheese cubes that had been laid out on a counter.

Suddenly, Wolf let go of Burns hands and he stumbled, tripped over Nathan who was still on the floor laughing and fell into a cake.

Wolf stumbled to a stop and watched as he got up and started to walk towards her, he looked really mad. "I don't feel too good" she mumbled, grabbing her head with her hands. She groaned and fainted, falling to the floor with a thunk.

Casper stopped to help her friend but was feeling to dizzy so she sat down with Byron's help and pointed at Nathan, "You should help her, I'm to dizzy." She said, resting her head on Byron's shoulder.

Nathan bent down and grabbed Wolf by the shoulders, helping her to a sitting position. He put one arm around her waist and lent her back to lean against his chest.

Wolf suddenly woke up, "Hmm, this is nice" she said before closing her eyes and fainting again.

"I think they might actually be crazy" David, a boy with really light blue hair that looked almost white and an eye patch over his right eye, said.

Wolf dramatically shot up onto her feet and yelled at him, "I heard that!" Before sitting back on the floor and cuddling up next to Nathan.

Casper laughed and started drawing circles on Byron's chest, making him shiver a little. She laughed and looked at David, "You only just figured that out?" she laughed again.

…End of chapter one!

**Wolf: Hope ya liked it! Review! Or else the monkey will get you**

**Casper: Or I will eat you!...and your cheese! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Wolf and Casper: *Waves* Bye for nowziez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf: *Comes stumbling out a group of bushes* YES! I'M ALIVE! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BEAR! *Looks around curiously* where the hell is Casper? She didn't get eaten did she?**

**Casper: *Falls out of tree***

**Wolf: What is it with you and trees? *Light bulb clicks above head* Hey she's alive! Damn it.**

**Casper: I *Hick up* heard *Hick up* That! *Hold breath***

**Wolf: Are you drunk or something?**

**Casper: To much *Hick up* coke!**

**Wolf: Ok? Anyway we do not own Inazuma Eleven, only OCS and on with the story!**

Wolf suddenly realised she was cuddling up to a complete stranger, "Ah!" she jumped up.

Casper shot up, "What?" she asked.

Wolf was now having a minor panic attack, "I don't know you people! What the hell am I doing here? Where's the hotel?" by the end of this she was hyperventilating.

Casper jumped up, "Wolf calm down! We are here to get directions remember!"

"Right. Directions…and cake!" Wolf said, "Wait, what's this party for anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, right, this is a reunion." Mark said.

"Reunion of what? Creeps and weirdos! I'm out of here!" she said and started walking towards the front door.

Casper got up and bowed her head, "See you people another time…maybe if we don't end up all the way down in Antarctica by then!" she muttered.

Wolf looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, with Casper's map reading skills we probably will!" and then flicking her pony tail over her shoulder her strode out of the door.

Casper sweat dropped, "Wolf shut up you evil devil witch!" she yelled running after her friend.

They were half way down the street when one of the guys caught up to them panting, "Wait we'll show you the way to the hotel!" it was the tall older kid with the wild pink hair and tanned skin.

"Uh, what's your name again?" Casper asked.

The pink haired boy grinned, "Hurley Kane!" his grin got wider.

"Nice to meet ya Hurley!" Casper smiled and then realised that Wolf had kept on walking and shouted after her, "Hey wait up you idiot, we're getting directions!"

Wolf stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Oh!" she smiled brightly and jogged back towards them.

"Uh, is she alright in the head?" Hurley whispered to Casper.

Wolf suddenly skidded to a stop and said, "Of course I am! Everybody else is just crazy!"

"Yup!" Casper agreed.

"Hey, well that's a nice philosophy." Hurley smiled.

Wolf decided to intervene then, "all right, down to business, which direction do we walk in?"

"Uh? Ok honestly I don't know! But all of us are sleeping over at Mark's place so why don't you just stay the night with us?" he offered.

"Okay? But only on these conditions" Wolf replied, taking charge. "We will not, I repeat will NOT, be sleeping in the same room as the guys, unless it's that really cute one. I will NOT sleep on a couch! And we want first showers in the morning." She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Uh?" Hurley was now beginning to regret the offer he'd made but the minute that Wolf started giving him the puppy dog eyes he crumbled. "Oh, all right!" he said helplessly.

"Yay!" Wolf jumped and ran over to give him a bear hug, almost talking him to the ground in the process, before releasing him and running back into the house yelling, "Weee're baaa-ack!" in that creepy ghost like voice.

Casper sighed and shrugged, "Girl magic! It works every time." She said before following her back into the house. Casper ran over and tackled Byron to the ground yelling, "YO!" in his ear.

"Oh god well isn't this going to be fun!" muttered Burn shaking his head.

Byron didn't know what to do so he just lay there with a perplexed expression on his face saying, "uh?"

Casper grinned down at him, "Hey Wolf!" she yelled turning her head a little, "Are you sure you don't want to share a room with the guys?" she asked.

"Well maybe some guys, but yes I'm sure." Wolf replied, "Our [parents would die from heart attacks if they knew we were sharing room's with strange boys! We're only 14 for god's sake." (Well 14 for this fanfic anyways!)

"I don't care!" Casper whined, "I wanna!" she yelled.

"God you're such a baby, no we can't!" Wolf growled giving her an evil glare.

"O-okay!" Casper jumped up and hid behind Byron and whispered, "Help me."

"Are you kidding me, she's scary!" he whispered back.

Axel decided to break the tension, "Anyway lets clean up the food and get the sleeping bags set up." He stood up.

Wolf pipped up, "Yes! Perfect! You can sleep down here in sleeping bags and we'll go upstairs and sleep in the bedroom!"

Mark was about to protest when Wolf turned towards him and pouted, "Pwease!" she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"I,uh? I? Oh alright!" Mark gave in.

"Boys are so easy!" Casper giggled evilly.

Gazelle spoke up for the first time, "What did you say?" he asked.

Casper looked at him, "He speaks!" she yelled and gave him a hug, "I thought you were dead or something! Or some kind of wall ornament!" she laughed.

"Uh?" Gazelle tried to pry Casper off him but it was hopeless.

Wolf was running around the room singing random songs cleaning up the food, "Aren't you guys gonna help?" she yelled spinning around in a circle before going back to her singing.

"Right!" Casper let go of Gazelle who took off to the other side of the room. Casper started helping Wolf who was now spinning around and pretending the broomstick was a microphone.

"You know she's not actually that bad a singer." Nathan said grabbing Jordan's arm and dragging him over to help with the cleaning.

Casper was balancing a plate of cheese on her head and Jude suddenly said, "I knew we should have hid the cheese."

Casper suddenly fell over and the cheese flew towards Wolf, who hit it with the broom and sent it flying in the direction of…

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Wolf: Well we did tell them to look out for the cheese!**

**Casper: * rubbing her head* I think I hit my head on a chair or something! OUCH!**

**Wolf: *Laughing manically* Serves you right for throwing the cheese at me!**

**Joe: Why the hell am I here?**

**Casper: Because I said you are!**

**Wolf: Anyway! R&R peoples, see ya!**


End file.
